Tempest
by the.original.mrs.lautner
Summary: I left because I had to find myself, who I was, who I would become. I did not expect that. Imprint story with extra bits :) rating may change in later chapters
1. Everything

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

_Ben Howard- Everything_

I moved my head to rest on the window. My iPod was playing an acoustic playlist as I took in the passing landscape. It wasn't unfamiliar to me, but I hadn't seen it in a long, long time. The green was beautiful. I had never forgotten it, I had been longing for it and I hadn't even noticed. We passed the line from Forks into La Push- I breathed a sigh of relief, I was home.

"you don't have to look so damn happy for leaving me you know" My brother grumbled from the driver's seat. To say that he wasn't happy about my leaving was an understatement.

"Come on Mason, you can't say that you haven't missed it either!"

"I guess, but I need to turn right back around to Carolina WITHOUT YOU" He cried melodramatically "I WILL BE LEFT TO SUFFER THE WRATH OF MOM ALONE"

"Good luck with that" I said with a smile

"I really hate you sometimes, Lex"

"Love you too darling brother"

We were nearing the house that I had decided two weeks ago to live in for an indefinite amount of time. As Mason pulled up onto the drive way I was already halfway out of the car.

"Daddy!" I leapt into his arms and held on for what seemed like hours. He let me go and went to speak to Mason.

"It's good to see ya son." I could hear him say. "You know, there's space for you as well if you decided you want to come back, it would be good to spend some time with you"

"Mom needs one of us, and Lexi needs you right now more than I do, but I'll come visit with Mom at Christmas or something."

"Well, if you change your mind you know where we are" He pleaded. My dad misses Mason so much it hurts me to see it. When my mom and dad split up I was only 8. Mason was 12 and found it a lot harder than I did. I think on some level he still blames dad, even though he knows it wasn't his entire fault.

"I better get going, I'll see you soon Lex" He said as he pulled me into a rib crushing hug. My brother is truly my best friend and I really didn't want him to leave. I felt my eyes brimming with tears when he pulled away. I watched him get into the car and drive away. My dad didn't say anything, he just put his arm around me and carried my bag into the house. I went up to my old room, everything was pretty much the same as I left it except it had boxes of my stuff from Carolina that had been sent a few days ago. My dad followed me in.

"You can paint it or whatever, I know that you're not into princesses anymore... at least I hope you're not. I was going to paint it but I thought it would be nice for you to choose everything, and we can go to the store and get you new things for it if you like?"

"Dad, you're rambling. But that would be really nice; I'll start soon if that's okay? I might as well do it before I've unpacked everything." I was starting to get excited about decorating and all the things I could do to the room.

"Whatever you want honey, I just want you to be happy here." He said. "which reminds me, your Uncle Sam brought you a homecoming present! Go into the garage" I ran downstairs, hoping it was what I thought it was. I was right, it was a car. My own beautiful car... It wasn't just any car either.

"Holy crap dad! It's a vintage rabbit! Does it run?"

"Perfectly." He replied. I made a kind of squeak and did a happy dance. Cars are my thing, I love them. I'm kind of freakish about them actually. There's not a better feeling than fixing a broken car and making it run. "You know Lexi, you should actually go round to Jake's, remember him? He has his own garage now; he might be able to give you a job." I knew remembered Jacob Black only too well, he terrorised me. But working in a garage did sound fun... and I didn't have anything else to do.

"Okay, I will! Maybe he's grown out of being an asshole" I said and my dad laughed at me, he always thought it was hilarious when Jacob, Quil and Embry were mean to me. "I'm gonna go to bed dad, the drive was really long. I'll see you in the morning!" I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Lexi, love you"

Lying in bed, I thought about how lonely my dad must have been here. Yeah, he has Sam and his friends but he's been in this big, family house alone for all these years. He's never moved and there are bits of my mom everywhere. I don't think he's ever given up on her. They were high school sweethearts; my mom got pregnant with Mason when she was 16, my dad's aunt took them both in and they got married at 17. My mom dropped out, she went to college in the evenings when my dad was home from school. Neither one of them have ever spoken about that time in a bad way though. They were excited to start their life together. By the time they had me I think things were starting to go downhill. My mom started to resent my dad and she was finding it hard to cope with two young children and no one around to help her. We left when I was eight. It broke my dad's heart. I'm sure he still loves her, they actually get on pretty well, but my mom fell out of love with him years ago. I could cry for him. That's part of why I'm here, for him as much as me.

A/N: Soooo... like it? Review please! It makes me a better writer! Any suggestions as to where the story should go are also welcome I've kinda got the first few chapters planned out, the next one will be up later today, so follow! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome Home- Radical Face_

I woke up with the sun streaming in the window. It was a surprisingly sunny day in La Push. It was the perfect beginning to my new life here. I jumped into the shower and was out again in 5 minutes. I left my waist length hair down to dry and put on shorts and a tank. I put on some mascara and lip balm and skipped downstairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee.

"Hey Dad!" I exclaimed as I rummaged in the cupboard for a bowl and cereal.

"Someone's happy" He mumbled. My Dad is most definitely not a morning person.

"It's sunny, I'm home and I'm going to go shopping today, what is there to be sad about?"

"Shopping.. As soon as I hear that word my wallet hurts." He said as he handed his credit card to me.

"I'll pay you back Dad, I think I'll go and see Jacob this morning, no point in ignoring the inevitable."

"Don't worry about it, I want you to be happy here. Sam will probably be there, he'll be happy to see you, I've not told him you're back yet. I thought you could surprise him. And he'll protect you from the evil that is Jacob Black and his men" He laughed.

"Maybe he'll be kind and come with me to Port Angeles." I said with a smile "also, Black and his men are evil. It is no laughing matter father."

He left for work and I quickly did the dishes and got into the rabbit. It was amazing. My own vintage car. I followed the directions that my Dad gave me with dread, and excitement for seeing Sam. I pulled up and jumped out. There was about ten topless, muscled guys standing around the hood of a car, basically scratching their heads. I cleared my throat. They all looked around.

"Hey. I'm looking for Jacob, and Sam actually" I said, making myself sound more confident than I felt.

"Yeah? Can I help?" The tallest of the group said. I looked at his face, he was giving me his trademark grin.

"Wow, when did you grow up Black?" He looked confused and then recognition dawned on his face

"Could say the same for you Uley" He said raking his eyes up and down my body.

"My eyes are up here, Black." The rest of the boys, no _men, _laughed. They shouldn't look this old. Most of them anyway, I recognised Seth Clearwater amongst them, he was a few years younger than me. He could pass for 25. Weird.

"Well what can I do for you, _Alexandra" _He mocked. The rest of the boys looked shocked. They had finally put two and two together and realised who I was.

"Lexi!" Paul and Jared both ran to give me hugs. They were friends with Mason and there wasn't a day in my childhood here that I hadn't seen them. Honestly, we even saw them on Christmas day.

"You're crushing me!" I shouted. They put me down laughing.

"I actually came to ask you for a job Jacob."

"Like as a receptionist or something?" he questioned.

"No, like as a _mechanic_." I stated. As soon as the words were out of my mouth they were all clutching their sides laughing uncontrollably. Quil was actually rolling on the ground. "I don't see how this is so funny." Jacob looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, if you can fix this car, I'll give you a job." he said between laughs.

"Fine." I strutted over to the hood. "what's wrong with it?"

"well we don't know that, obviously." Quil said. "It won't start, there's something wrong with the engine but we can't find anything."

I looked at the engine, they were right, everything seemed fine.

"Ever thought you might be looking in the wrong place?" I said as I rolled under the car. I looked for quite a long time, I was determined to find something. I ruled out all of the possibilities until I had an idea. I looked inside the exhaust. I was right.

"Can someone get me some pliers or something?" Seth appeared with them still laughing. I could feel them all watching as I put them inside and got what I was looking for.

"Seth, hold these? Paul go start the car. Can someone get me a hammer?" the hammer was handed to me and I got under the car again. "when I say pull, pull. Okay?"

"yes sir."

"Okay Paul!" I shouted and as he turned the ignition I hit the hammer off the other side of the exhaust while Seth pulled. And, what a surprise the car started. When I came out, Seth was holding a really dirty teddy.

"Told you." I said, satisfied. The surprised look on all of their faces were quite offensive to be honest. Why couldn't a girl do what they do?

"Okay, you've got a job, you can start on Monday" Jacob said, without mocking me. Which makes a change.

"Hey, Lexi, you've got some oil on your face." Quil told me. I wiped it with my hand. Then realised what they had done. I fell for it every single time. They were all laughing at me. Again.

"Asshole."

"That isn't my niece is it?!" I turned round and saw Sam, I ran to him and jumped on him. Someone said "I wish she liked me enough to give me a greeting like that" and the rest of them laughed. Creep. I explained to Sam what my plan was for the day and he told me that he was sorry but he had to work today as well. He invited me over to his and Emily's for dinner tomorrow night. I would get to see their kids, I hadn't seen them since they had been born. As he was leaving he called back,

"Hey Quil, you have a truck, why don't you take Lexi to Port Angeles, she'll probably need one for the stuff she's getting"

"I said I would help old Quil, and I'm driving the car back to Paul's for him."

"I'll take her" Jacob said. I tried to protest but he, and Sam, wouldn't take no for answer. I didn't think it was possible, but I think everyone around here has gotten weirder. I got in the truck with Jacob and I just couldn't think of something to say to him.

"Lexi, I want to be your friend. I've always wanted to be your friend."

"bullshit."

"No, really. When we were really little the four of us were best friends. Remember? Then we grew up a bit and you didn't want to do all the stuff we used to, you wanted to play with barbies and shit. I think it kinda scared us. So it was easier for us to laugh at you I suppose. And I am really sorry. And I guess I'm your boss now, I would like to get along with you Lexi, maybe even be your friend."

"I would like that too, but just so you know, I haven't forgiven you for pulling the head off my Barbie and dipping it in mud."

We stopped at my house so I could clean up and change, I didn't want to walk around Port Angeles with oil all over me. I showed Jacob the room and explained what I wanted to do with it. He even said that he would put in a window seat at the big bay window. He was being really helpful, and I was getting on with him really easily. We set off for Port Angeles, the journey passed quickly as we argued over music, and actually agreed on it occasionally. After about an hour looking, I finally decided on cream paint, which seemed to really annoy Jacob. Then I got some cushions for my bed and my new window seat that were a dark green colour. They reminded me of the forest. I spent a little more of my father's money on a rug, candles and some twinkle lights. I decided I wanted to keep most of the furniture that's already in the room, I would just paint it. We were passing a clothes store and I saw the cutest sundress. I pulled Jacob in and he was really _not_ happy. I tried it on and came out to show him. His eyes popped out of his head

"holy shit, when did you grow tits Lexi?" He mocked

"probably around the same time you started taking steroids, dick."

"well you look nice anyway, you could wear it to the party tonight"

"party?" I asked

"yeah, since the weather's good we're having a party on the beach tonight, you should come"

"sure, why not" I said with a smile

We made out way back to La Push and he helped me unload the stuff and put it in the garage. I looked up at him, I was surprised at how much I liked him. He had such an open, happy face, I liked spending time with him. I was excited for the party.

"Do you want me to pick you up for the party?" he asked

"Well I'm going to Sam and Emily's for dinner, so could you get me from there?"

"Sure. See ya!" He said walking away backwards. I smiled, I seemed to do a lot of that around him.

A/N: What did ya think?! I've started writing the new chapter. It should be up in the next few days. review, follow, favourite!


End file.
